Running Out of Time
by Alibear
Summary: This is a short, fluffy piece about Valentines day for our dynamic duo. Written for a challenge.


Ok, so this is my response to a challenge on one of the Bones forums. I hope you enjoy. As always, I wish I owned them, but I don't.

Valentine's Day

He sat in his chair at his desk, staring at the blank sheet of paper. Well, this sheet was blank. He couldn't say the same about the other sheets that littered his desk. They all had some form of writing on them. They all were unfinished, with scribbled sentiments that didn't seem to quite capture his true emotion. Some were too sappy, while others not sappy enough. He couldn't get it quite right on paper.

It was Valentines Day, 3 o'clock, and he was running out of time. He was meeting her at seven at her apartment, where she had promised him a gourmet meal and a quite evening, just the two of them. This wasn't there first Valentine's Day since they had been together, this would be their second.

The first had been the usual grand affair with roses and candy and a dinner at an expensive restaurant. He had wanted to thoroughly impress her. However, in the midst of the evening he had realized that this wasn't them at all. They weren't fancy or formal. They were just them. That was why this year they had promised themselves that it would be kept simply wonderful.

He glanced again at the clock on his laptop. Crap. 3:15 it read. He was starting to get really nervous. How was he going to do this? He placed his hand into his pocket, and cradled the small velvet box there, hoping it would somehow transfer some inspiration to his currently blank mind.

He had decided to ask her to marry him months ago. Had bought the ring a few weeks ago, but he had not wanted to do it on Valentine's Day. He feared it would be too clichéd. However, he found that he just couldn't wait. That ring had been burning a hole in his pocket.

3:20. This was getting worse. He put the heels of his hands to his eyes and rubbed. "Come on Booth, pull it together. You can do this." he thought to him self. However, the little pep talk hadn't work. The blank page mocked him.

He heard the door to his office open, and he looked up. There she stood. What was she doing there? This was not good!

She looked around and saw the many discarded sheets littler his desk like so many snowballs. She glanced at him with that quizzical look of hers, the one with her eyebrow lifted high, almost daring him to come up with an explanation for what was going on.

She picked up one of the sheets before he could grab it. She preceded to unwad it and began to read.

Temperance,

You are my love. I awaken every morning with thoughts of you. I look forward to being with you everyday, and long to be with you when we are apart. That is why I don't ever want us to be apart. I want to always come home to you. Temperance, will you…

The sentence wasn't completed.

She looked up at him, searching his face. "Will I what Booth?"

Well, the cat was out of the bag he supposed. Now that she had read that there was no going back, or waiting. He thought, maybe this was actually the perfect place. It was what had brought them together.

He rose from his chair and moved from behind his desk to stand before her. She still didn't quite understand what was going on. He could tell as much from the perplexed look on her face. He took her hands in his, never breaking eye contact. Slowly he bent on one knee.

He knew that she finally understood what was happening when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He himself took a fortifying breath and spoke.

"Will you marry me?"

He could only describe the look on her face as pure joy. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been quite sure how she would react, knowing what her past stance on marriage had been.

She looked down at him and was filled with an indescribable feeling. He wanted to be with her forever. She thought her heart would burst with joy.

"Yes." She answered.

His smile was blinding as he rose to embrace her. He couldn't believe that this woman had come into his life, and now that she wanted to be with him forever. It was humbling.

He fished in his pocket for the box. He pulled it out, opened it and showed her. It was a simple ring, a round solitaire the sparkled brilliantly.

"Booth" she whispered as her slipped it on her finger.

They shared a tender kiss, one that held all the promises of the future. As he grabbed his coat and they walked out of his office hand in hand, he knew that he would spend the rest of his life with the person that completed his soul.


End file.
